SHINee tour ke Indonesia
by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime
Summary: SHINee tour ke Indonesia, awalnya akan konser di Bandung. Tapi ujung-ujungnya malah nyasar ke Banjarmasin dan ketemu Author yang gagu..


SHINee tour ke Indonesia. Pada awalnya akan menyelenggarakan konser di Bandung. Tapi, karena keoblo'onan Onew sebagai leader, akhirnya mereka salah naik pesawat dan nyasar ke Banjarmasin. Sialnya lagi, para bintang ini bertemu dengan author yang nggak ngerti sama sekali tentang Korea.

Ini dia kisah mereka.

Pagi itu, karena telat bangun Onew tidak menyiapkan sarapan untuk member SHINee lainnya. Akhirnya mereka berlima ke Bandara Soekarno-Hatta dengan kondisi lapar. Karena lapar yang melanda begitu menyentuh hati, akhirnya Onew yang disuruh membeli tiket sampai salah baca dan akhirnya salah beli tiket.

Sampai di Banjarmasin, Taemin cuma melongo karena tidak ada kru yang datang menyambut kehadiran mereka. Hanya orang-orang tak dikenal yang menatap mereka heran.

"Kenapa mereka menatap kita Jonghyun?" Tanya Taemin (anggap mereka berbicara dengan bahasa Korea).

"Aku tidak tahu," sahut Jonghyun.

"Apa kita salah kota?" Tanya Minho.

"Kalau iya, Onew lah yang patut disalahkan!" Runtuk Key.

"Apa boleh buat, kita sudah sampai di sini kan? Lebih baik kita keliling saja dulu" ucap Onew.

"Seenaknya! Kau tidak tahu? Apa yang aku bawa?" Protes Key sambil menunjuk 2 trailer penuh koper Key.

"Siapa suruh membawa banyak barang" sahut Onew santai.

"Coba lihat Minho dan Taemin, mereka lebih bisa memilah Ɣªⁿğ mana Ɣªⁿğ perlu dibawa dan tidak" ucap Jonghyun, Key hanya bersungut menyahuti ucapan tetuanya itu.

"Tenang Key, aku akan membantumu" ucap Taemin.

"Ah, terima kasih! Kau memang adikku!" Seru Key pilu penuh bahagia.

Saat diluar Bandara Syamsudinnor Onew mulai panik, bingung bagaimana bicara dengan sopir taxi.

"Ada apa, Onew?" Tanya Taemin.

"Aku bingung bagaimana bicara dengan paman taxinya?" Ucap Onew innocent.

Semua member melongo. Bagaimana bisa orang seblo'on ini bisa menjadi leader SHINee.

"Serahkan padaku," ucap Key. "Excuse me.." Ucap Key.

Sopir taxi itu menatap Key. "Iya, ada Ɣªⁿğ bisa saya bantu?" Ucap sopir tersebut.

"Can you .. Ajak us arround this city?" Ucap Key nyampur bahasa Korea.

Sopir itu melongo nggak ngerti. "Anda mau diantar ke mana?" Tanya sopir itu.

Key memanfaatkan tangannya membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran di udara.

Sopir itu semakin bingung. "Muter-muter?" Sahut sopir itu.

Pada akhirnya kelima member SHINee ini jalan kaki.

"Haaahhhh! Aku frustasi!" Jerit Key.

"Kita cari penginapan!" Seru Jonghyun yang tak tahan juga.

"Di mana kita bisa temukan penginapan?" Tanya Taemin.

"Dorrr!"

Kelima member langsung menatap ke asal Suara. Ternyata suara ban kendaraan yang meletus. Kelimanya pun berlari menghampiri hendak menolong.

"Can I help you?" Ucap Key.

Kedua gadis itu menatap kelima member SHINee diam.

"Ah! My name is Key, and they are Onew, Jonghyun, Minho and Taemin" ucap Key memperkenalkan.

"My name is Hanabi, and this is my friend. She is Kimi" ucap author memperkenalkan.

Para member SHINee menatap author dan Kimi penuh binar, berharap kedua gadis remaja ini mengenal mereka dan memperlakukan mereka layaknya bintang besar.

"Why the hell you look at us like that?" Ucap author risih melihat tatapan mata kelima pria berwajah oriental itu.

"Help us! We're sesat!" Seru Key dengan bahasa campurannya.

"Orang mana mereka?" Tanya Kimi pada author dengan bahasa Indonesia.

"Mana aku tahu?" Sahut author.

"We're from South Korea. We'r tour to Indonesia, Jakarta to Bandung. But, our leader - Onew is buying wrong ticket" ucap Key dengan bahasa inggris yang amburadul dengan tenses kacau.

Author melongo, bahasanya yang acak-acakan agak membuatnya bingung. Tapi sedikit ia mengerti, yang intinya mereka ini tersesat ke Banjarmasin.

"Ok, so?" Sahut author malas.

"You two don't know us?" Ucap Jonghyun.

"Kau kenal mereka?" Tanya author pada Kimi.

"Nggak" jawab Kimi.

Author menggeleng.

"SHINee?" Ucap Taemin.

Author menatap Kimi, Kimi menggeleng. Author pun menggeleng.

"Aarrrgggghhh!" Key frustasi.

"Berhubung aku juga tidak bisa bahasa inggris banyak-banyak, kalian ikut kami saja. Kasihan juga dibiarin di sini," ucap author dan menuntun motornya yang kebocoran ban sambil memberi isyarat pada member SHINee untuk mengikutinya.

"Kita akan dibawa ke mana?" Tanya Taemin.

"Yang pasti mereka tidak akan menculik kita" sahut Key.

Author dan Kimi menyeret motor sambil bercanda menghilangkan rasa lelah mencari tukang tambal ban. Kelima member SHINee yang juga kelelahan ikut tertawa tanpa sebab.

"What the hell?" Tanya author.

Semuanya menatap author sambil menggosok perut dan tenggorokan mereka.

Author menghela nafas dan mengajak mereka berhenti di suatu warung.

"Makann!" Seru Jonghyun senang sambil menatap sekeliling warung sederhana itu.

"Apa di sini higenis?" Tanya Key pada Onew.

"Paman, nasi kuning 7. Teh es 7 juga ya?" Ucap author.

Mereka duduk di kursi masing-masing. Tak lama makanan pesanan mereka datang.

"Ini apa?" Tanya Key.

"This is Nasi Kuning. This is traditional food in this city" sahut author, sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti Key bicara apa sebelumnya, tapi author membaca ekspresi wajahnya saja.

"This is egg, and that name for it is bumbu habang, in Indonesia is bumbu merah" ucap Kimi sambil tersenyum menjelaskan pada mereka SHINee yang heran dengan makanan di hadapan mereka. Yaitu sepiring nasi berwarna kuning, dengan telur yang diberi bumbu berwarna merah menyala karena akibat dari cabai merah besar yang diblender sampai halus dan dimasuki beberapa bumbu lain yang author sendiri tak tahu apa.

"Hmmmm〜! Delicious!" Seru Key setelah makanannya habis.

"Enak..." Ucap Onew.

"Aku ingin membawanya ke Korea!" Seru Jonghyun.

"Aku ingin tahu cara membuatnya," ucap Minho.

"Nona, mau kau membuatkannya untuk kami bawa ke Korea?" Tanya Taemin pada author.

Author diam. Tak mengerti? Tentu saja, orang yang menjadi AntiK(orea) ini buta banget sama yang namanya Korea.

"Key, tolong translete kan?" Ucap Taemin yang mengerti author tak mengerti apa yang ia katakan.

"Ano〜 my friend want you to make this food for us, for we'r bring to Korea" ucap Key ngaco, udah dimintai tolong sama Taemin karena Taemin yang buta Inggris ini pikir Key yang paling bisa bahasa Inggris, eh ngomongnya malah ngaco dan malu-maluin.

"Next time, ok? Cause, now I can't cooking this food. So, come here again next time" ucap author sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya kelima member SHINee menginap di rumah nenek Kimi bersama dengan Kimi dan author. Mereka jalan-jalan ke lapangan Murjani bersama-sama tentunya kelima pria itu dengan penyamaran yang sempurna. Mereka juga belajar membuat nasi kuning dan soto banjar dengan tantenya author. Mereka juga terkadang saat senggang saling bertukar bahasa, tentunya author dan Key menjadi penerjemah dalam bahasa Inggrisnya.

Tiba saatnya SHINee kembali pulang ke Korea, saat itu kru datang menjemput mereka.

"Terima kasih," ucap kelima member sambil membungkukkan badan, kali ini mereka menggunakan bahasa Indonesia.

Author dan Kimi tersenyum. "Kamsahamnida" ucap author dan Kimi sambil membungkukkan badan.

Anggota SHINee pergi dengan memori di Banjarmasin yang tak terlupakan.

"Ternyata Korea tak seburuk yang ku pikirkan" ucap author.

"Terutama Key kan?" Ucap Kimi meledek.

"Enak saja, Key itu menyebalkan" ucap author.

"Taemin dan Minho manis" ucap Kimi.

"Kau ini〜" ucap author.

"Nanti kita nyasar ke Banjarmasin lagi ya?" Ucap Taemin.

"Ahhh〜 kau menyukai Hanabi dan Kimi ya?" Tebak Minho.

"Hey! Jangan menyukai Hanabi! Dia itu milikku!" Seru Key.

"Wahh〜 ternyata leader rapper kita menyukai seorang gadis" ledek Jonghyun.

Key bersemu.

"Ah, padahal aku menyukainya karena menurutku dia pandai dan menyenangkan" ucap Taemin.

"Awas kau!" Ancam Key.

"Padahal waktu tiba di Banjarmasin kau yang paling protes, sekarang kau malah bahagia sekali" ucap Onew.

"Sudahlah! Jangan bahas lagi!" Seru Key.

3 bulan kemudian.

"Malming ke Murjani, yuk?" Ajak author.

"Ahhh〜 malas ahh〜" sahut Kimi.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke sana sendiri saja" ucap author.

Sesampainya di Murjani, author agak heran karena tiba-tiba ada konser di sana dengan tatanan panggung yang megah.

"Siapa yang konser di sini?" Gumam author.

"Oy! Hanabi! Kau kemari?" Sapa Ryan, teman author sejak kecil.

"Ya, bete di rumah nenek Kimi" sahut author. "Ini konser apa ya?" Tanya author.

"Konser dadakan. Nggak ada beritanya tuh, artisnya siapa juga aku nggak tahu. Katanya sih penggalangan dana," sahut Ryan.

Saat konser dimulai, tiba-tiba muncullah satu grup boyband yang membuat para penontonnya histeris.

"SHINee!"

Author melongo, "SHINee?" Gumam author keheranan. "Kapan?".

Selesai konser, SHINee langsung dikerubuti wartawan dan para fans.

Author menghela nafas, "mungkin mereka sudah lupa. Lagipula mereka pasti sibuk," gumam author.

"Hanabi-shii!" Seru Key ditengah acara dikerumuni orang.

Author membalikkan badan.

"Ah, senang bertemu kembali" ucap Key.

Author menaikkan alisnya heran. Key bisa bahasa Indonesia?

"Aku kuliah jurusan bahasa Indonesia di Korea. Dalam waktu 3 bulan aku bisa menguasainya! Aku terobsesi kembali kemari" jelas Key.

"Setiap hari ia berharap bisa kemari" ucap Onew dengan bahasa Korea.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu" ucap Key.

"Lalu? Untuk apa?" Tanyaku.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Key.

Author bersemu merah.

Para wartawan tak ketinggalan memotret adegan itu. Para fans menjerit histeris saat Key menyatakan perasaannya pada author.

"Tapi kau kan seorang artis, sedangkan aku?" Jawab author.

"Aku tak perduli. Jangan pandang statusku saat ini, sekarang jawab saja, apakah kau mencintaiku juga atau tidak?" Tanya Key.

"Terima! Terima! Terima!" Seru orang-orang serentak.

Keempat member SHINee lain juga ikut berseru 'terima', walau mereka tak tahu artinya apa.

"Padahal aku ingin menjadi kekasih Hanabi juga" ucap Taemin.

"Ssst! Tidak boleh, lihat! Teman kita itu sedang berbahagia, mana boleh kita mengganggunya" ucap Onew.

"Mana ini Ɣªⁿğ pertama baginya kan?" Ucap Jonghyun.

Pada akhirnya author jadi kekasih Key. Key mengajak author ke Korea untuk bertemu dengan orang tuanya dan sebaliknya.

Hingga pada tanggal 14 Februari 2014, Key melamar author. Dan pada tanggal 01 September 2020, Key menjadikan author istrinya. Kenapa memilih tanggal 01 September? Itu karena 01 September adalah hari ulang tahun author! Hoorrraaayyy!

Dan begitulah akhirnya, hingga author dan Key memiliki anak laki-laki Ɣªⁿğ diberi nama Min Han Key. Dia anak Ɣªⁿğ manis seperti ayahnya dan cerdas seperti ibunya.

**- end -**


End file.
